One Can Only Wonder
by Lunaandnargles
Summary: What if Ron had found another compartment to sit in? What if Neville hadn't lost his toad Trevor on the Hogwarts Express? What if Harry's first friend had been Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was sitting alone in an empty compartment as the Hogwarts Express slided through the beautiful Scottish landscape. The ride had already lasted for about an hour and the boy was getting rather bored as he had nothing to do or no one to talk to. He had thought about trying to do something with his wand, but had dismissed the idea as soon as he remembered that he didn't knew any proper incantations and that things at Ollivander's hadn't gone exactly well. He stayed put, leaning his head against the window and staring out of the large window. All that, however, meant that he couldn't have felt more fortunate, when he heard the door of the compartment creak open.

"I heard that Potter was on the train," said the blond boy, who had entered with two others. Harry recognized the blond boy as the one he had seen at Madame Malkin's. "Is this true? Are _you_ Harry Potter?" He took time to study Harry carefully as he made his way to the seat opposite to the other boy's. His whole face had been taken over by a rather unpleasant sneer and Harry wasn't sure he liked it.

"Yes. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Funny," the blond didn't continue to explain what exactly was funny and the black-haired boy got an impression as if the other one knew him better than he, himself. Then again, it seemed like every single person in the wizarding world could have defeated Harry, when it came to being familiar with his past.

Two boys, who were still silently standing in front of the doorway, smirked maliciously, even though it was clear that they hadn't understood what their leader had meant either.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. My father is quite powerful." He made an expectant pause. For a few seconds the compartment was completely silent and unfortunately the silence was rather awkward. Suddenly Harry realized that the bold boy probably wanted him to react somehow.

"Oh, yeah, so you are Draco Malfoy, son of Mr. Malfoy, that is then," he tried to sound interested. "Brilliant!"

It was a lousy attempt at showing any kind of knowledge about this mysterious Mr. Malfoy and surely enough, Draco caught that, rolling his eyes before cutting off the other boy.

"So, tell me, Potter, would you like to be my friend?" His tone suggested that this wasn't as much of an offer, but an order and Harry figured he could really do with a friend. Even if the friend in question happened to be a rather unpleasant blond boy, who seemed to have a habit of sneering.

"Yes! Sure!"

"Great!" Draco Malfoy looked quite satisfied with himself. "See you at the sorting then, _Harry Potter_," he gave the other boy one last look. "You should also get you glasses fixed. They look broken."

Before Harry even had a chance to answer the blond had already risen from the seat and left the compartment with his two large companions.

"Doesn't feel like much of a friendship yet," he thought gloomily as he resumed to staring out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**This is kind of an experiment for me, so I'm not sure how far it will go. We'll see, I guess.**

**However, at the moment I'm perfectly happy with writing about arrogant eleven-year-old Draco, as he is a rather fun character.**

**This will be rated K for the first chapters as well, let's face it, they _are_ eleven.**

**Lots of love, and again, I remind you that reviews are the best way to buy love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Harry didn't see Draco again until the were lead to wait behind the doors of Great Hall by a dignified woman, who had introduces herself as Professor McGonagall. The boy found her rather likeable. After she left, Harry finally spotted Draco in the mass of eleven-year-old students.

"Took you long enough to get here, Potter!" There were some low whispers and a few eyes turned to Harry's forehead, searching for his famous scar. "Say, are you familiar with Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco nodded towards his two mates, who had been in the compartment with Harry and Draco earlier. "Well, this is Crabbe and this Goyle," he made two lazy hand-gestures to clarify which boy was which and continued talking, making it clear that he wasn't expecting Harry to reply, "Which house do you want to get in?" Harry looked a little alarmed.

"Which house? Is there any difference between the four of them then?"

Draco sighed heavily, rolled his eyes again and dismissed Harry's question, simply advising him to be in Slytherin and he should be fine.

"_Slytherin_?" a red-haired boy, who had been standing near to them, talking with another young student, had turned around and was now facing Draco and Harry. "Why would anyone _want_ to go to Slytherin? There isn't a single dark wizard who wasn't a Slytherin!"

He was interrupted by a small girl with bushy hair, who pointed out that there had, in fact, been dark wizards from other houses as well, earning herself furious glares from both the red-haired boy and Draco Malfoy.

"Who asked for your opinion, Weasley?" the fair-haired boy's lips turned once again into a malicious smirk. "My father has told me all about you and that pathetic loser you call your father!" Draco shut up suddenly as Professor McGonagall entered the hallway again.

Harry was torn between feeling sorry for the red-headed boy and giving his full loyalty to the boy, who had claimed himself as his friend. What was more, mysterious Mr. Malfoy was starting to seem more authoritative every time he was mentioned. Powerful man, who knew everything about everybody. However, Harry felt bad for the way Draco had referred to the other boy's father as a pathetic loser. He was sure it wasn't the boy's fault that his father was a repulsive wrong-doer or whatever it was that made him look bad in the eyes of Mr. Malfoy.

As they walked into Great Hall, Harry heard many gasps and dreamy sighs coming from his future-classmates. The hall did look magnificent, but he was too worried about the oncoming sorting to pay attention to the starry night-sky that replaced the ceiling or floating candles or four long tables that were all full of cheerful older students.

One by one, first years were called out in alphabetical order and one by one they left to sit by one of the four tables with the rest of their house. Crabbe and Goyle had both been in Slytherin, the bushy-haired girl, whose name turned out to be Hermione Granger, and the odd boy, who kept petting his toad named Trevor and had shared a boat with Harry as they had sailed over the Black Lake, had been in Gryffindor. Unsurprisingly, Sorting Hat loudly declared "Slytherin" after barely touching Draco Malfoy's fair hair and the boy sent Harry a sly smile as he walked to one of the tables.

Soon it was Harry's turn. Great Hall fell silent as soon as Professor McGonagall announced his name. He still hadn't decided on which house he would like to be in, but the red-haired boy's words about dark wizards and Slytherins still ringed in the back of his mind. One certain evil wizard had killed both of his parents. As he stepped up the stairs, he made up his mind. Draco Malfoy may be his friend, but he did not want to be a part of the Slytherin house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and, as always, reviews are the easiest way to buy love :)<strong>


End file.
